3x10 - What Could Have Happened?
by Lotty1995
Summary: My twist on what could have happened when Paige saw Emily kissing Nate in 3x10.


**I know this is from really far back but I have had this idea in my head for a long time. **

**I'm a complete Paily fan but I like Paige more so I felt that she should have done something differently when she saw Emily kissing Nate, so here's my twist on how it could have gone.**

* * *

Paige carried the chinese in her hand as she rounded the corner to Emily's house. They had their night planned, a movie and some takeaway. A perfect way to end the day which hadn't been exactly the best for her. But knowing that she would see Emily tonight had lightened her bad mood.

Only that didn't exactly go to plan once she had Emily's house in her sight. She made out Emily with someone. A guy. Nate. And the were kissing. In front of her house. And they were kissing. For everyone to see. And they were kissing. That's the only though Paige could get through her head, Emily was kissing another person and it was a guy.

She stood still at the end of the driveway, watching as 'Mr cousin to her dead ex girlfriend' attempt to suck the life out of her girlfriend. This was not right, in any way.

Paige made her way up to the two and chucked the chinese on the floor right in front of them, "here's your chinese, don't worry about the tip." she shouted.

With the noise of a familiar voice and the sound of something being thrown on the floor, Nate and Emily broke away. Only for Emily to be suprised by see her girlfriend staring at her and Nate. She had totally forgot that Paige was planning on coming round to have a movie night and it probably wasn't the best thing for Paige to see.

Paige looked Emily dead in the eye and the turned round to leave after Emily wouldn't say anything to defend herself.

"Paige, wait... c'mon please wait." She heard Emily shouting at her, Emily tried to grab her shoulder but Paige just shoved it off and turned back round to face her.

"Why? So you can have a go at round two?" Paige shouted back, hurt and anger clear in the tone of her voice.

"No Paige, please I can explain please." Emily said as she tried to reason with Paige.

"Oh really, well I would love to her this one. What was it? He was choking and was struggling to breathe so the only way to keep him alive til the paramedic came was for you to repetitively breath air down his throat." Paige replied sarcastically "Or was it that he swallowed a fly and you were trying to fish it out with your tongue. Please Emily, explain to me why you were kissing him."

"I... I don't know"

"You don't know. Of course." Paige said quietly. "Because it's so hard to have a reason to kiss a guy when you know... your gay and when you have a girlfriend."

Paige may have said the last line much louder than she had expected because all of a sudden there is Nate walking over towards them with the intent of trying to calm down the situation down.

He made his way to stand beside Emily and gave Paige an annoyed look. That was Paige's pushing point, no-one gives her that look after kissing her girlfriend. "Oh please, what do you think you are going to do by coming over? Seriously it would be best if you just stayed where you were, okay? They didn't name a field hockey penalty after me for no reason, alright so back off." Paige made sure she looked straight into his eyes when she spoke.

Nate looked between Paige and Emily, and slowly stood in front of Emily. Looking Paige in the eye, he made the attempt to put his hand on Paige's shoulder but Paige stepped back before he could.

"Woah, this isn't two for one." Paige shouted at him to make sure that he understood that no-way in hell's chance is he going to touch her. "You know what? I don't have to be here any longer. Especially after what I just saw, I'm gonna go. Let you get back to whatever you had planned next."

With that said Paige turned around and started to walk away for the second time that night. She was aware of the callings of her name being said and she fully expected it to be Emily shouting for her to say but that wasnt happening. It wasn't until she started to hear Emily crying that she has a moment of hesitation and questioned herself if she should stop but then the voice of reasoning came back into her head and made a point that it wasn't her who had done anything wrong, it was Emily so Emily had to be the one to make things right which meant that Paige had to walk away. And she did.

She turned the corner and made the trek back to her house. Luckily her parents were both out on date night, ironically, so she didn't have to put up with the 20 questions of her mother on why she had returned home earlier than she had expected. She could just go to bed and try to sleep away her problems which had occurred tonight. Tomorrow is a new day and she can face what was going happen then and there.

* * *

It was the next day after 'the incident' as Paige had decided to call it and she was making her way in through the school's entrance. She had planned on avoiding both Emily and her friends as it would be more than likely that Emily had told at least one of them of what had happened last night.

She didn't have that, there was no other friends she could talk to about what had happened. Maybe if she did they could help her understand more or support her through it but no Paige wasn't that kind of person who had loads of friends, lately it consisted of Emily's friends and that was a big no for today. She wasn't wanting to or planning on seeing them at all today, for all she cared they could comfort Emily.

However the plan failed miserably when she was stood at her locker and heard the famous voice of the one and only Spencer Hastings trying to get her attention. "Hey Paige"

"What Spencer?" Paige replied still looking through her locker for the book and essay she wrote for her next lesson.

"You know what? What did you do to Emily?" Oh no she was seriously not planning on starting this right here right now, was she?

"What do you mean, Spencer?" Paige replied again, still looking for her book as before she had found her essay.

"Maybe this will jog your memory. I got a call last night... from Emily. She was crying... a lot. Mentioned your name a few times. So again, what did you do?" Spencer shouted in a hush tone.

That was it. Paige was angry, scratch that Paige was furious. It seemed that Emily had managed to miss out the point to Spencer that it was Emily who had kissed another person.

Paige grabbed her book out of her locker and slammed the door shut, that had resulted in a few looks for students near by but Paige was pass the point of caring. " Spencer, has it actually occurred to you that it may be something she did wrong? It's easy to point the blame on someone else who isn't your friend. Maybe you should ask Emily again and make sure she doesn't miss out the point where she kissed that guy Nate and I happen to intrude on it."

The look on Spencer face made it clear that she didn't know that reason of the story and Paige was intent on using that to her advantage. "Oh, she didn't tell you. Yeah, walked round the corner to her house and happened to see them to going at it. Lovely sight to see, it really belonged in a movie."

Paige picked up her bag and was about to make her way to class but before she left she made sure to leave Spencer with one more thing.

"She isn't as innocent as she makes out to be, Spencer." And with that said Paige turned around and made her way to class.

* * *

Paige had managed to avoided Emily so far but that wasn't the same for her friends. It seemed it was find Paige day and they were all taking this game seriously. The time Hanna and Aria had found her was at lunch.

Paige was alone at a table, eating her sandwich watching the world go by but still saw the familiar faces of Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery walking towards her. Both had sat down in front of her and neither had actually said anything.

Paige sighed and placed her sandwich down and the looked at both of the girls. "Hello, can I help you?" She said and put on a fake smile.

Hanna was the first one to speak "Hey, erm... yeah. Emily sent us here to see you. She wants to know how you are after you know... erm... what happened last night when she... erm... she..."

Paige cut in saying "You mean when she kissed Nate." Both Hanna and Aria eyes went wide. "Yeah I remember, I was there too."

This time it was Aria who spoke, "Yeah after that. You see she just wants you to understand that she made a mistake. Paige, believe me, she is so upset and angry at herself for it. She just wants to talk to you, you know clear the air and explain what had happened."

"Why? Why should I give her the chance? Why couldn't she come and tell me this herself?" Paige replied.

"Paige, she thought that if she came over she would see the reason why you have a penalty named after you." This time it was Paige's eyes that went wide. "Yeah, she told us about your stand up to Nate. I actually thought it was quite funny, I'm trying to imagine you shouting at him that you have a penalty named after you." Hanna played off with a laugh until Aria elbowed her in the rib. Hanna turned to Aria and said "C'mon, were all thinking about it."

"I'm not actually a violent person. The only reason I have a penalty named after me is because I was having a bad day and happened to take it out on a team mates by accident." Paige tried to reason with the two girls.

"Anyway, back to the point we are actually here. Paige she's really sorry okay she just wants to speak with you and explain to you what went off okay?" Aria said.

Paige let out a long sigh "Fine, okay. Tell her to meet me at The Brew after school, there's no practice so she should have the time." With that Paige stood up and threw her long-deserted sandwich in the bin and made her way back to her other class.

* * *

Paige pulled up to The Brew and chained her bike up outside. Emily hadn't shown up yet so Paige could decide where they were going to sit. She decided to go with a seat outside so that if they did happen to break out in an argument they were kind off in public so it wouldn't be able to get to heated and that she was able to make a breakaway if the things got to much.

She ordered Emily and herself a coffee and sat down waited for Emily to arrive.

In this time, millions of thoughts were running through her head. Should she really give Emily the chance to explain herself? Could she really stay mad at Emily forever? Should she let Emily explain herself? Would it really change anything?

Finally, Paige came to a conclusion with the thoughts the were controlling her brain at the moment. She decided to let Emily explain herself, see what she says and then move on from there.

From where Paige was sitting she was able to see Emily make her way round the corner to The Brew. Waving at her, Emily recognised the girl and made her way over to her. Paige handed the cup of coffee to her, explaining that she had already ordered one for her.

"So..." Paige said, attempting to start the conservation.

"Oh right, yeah. Look I know things must be really awkward between us because of what happened but I want you to know I made a mistake. Kissing Nate was the most stupidest thing I could have ever done and knowing that you happened to see it was even worst." Emily said.

"There's only one thing I want to know. Why, Emily? Why kiss him?"

"In the moment it felt right." Emily pauses.

"And now?" Paige asks.

"I know it was wrong but I'm just confused."

"I don't think you're confused. I think you miss Maya and so does he. You both had a connection to her, you was her girlfriend and he was her cousin, it's only natural to miss her. You both loved the same person." Paige pauses, looking at Emily "However, it doesn't mean you feel the same way to each other. Maybe those lines are just a bit blurry now."

"No, Paige." Emily says whilst grabbing hold of Paige's hand. "There not blurry, maybe they were before but not now definitely not know. I know both in my head and heart that it was a stupid mistake, one that I may not be forgiven for but I need you to know. I choose you, okay? All the time I choose you, over any girl or guy. It's always you."

"Em, it's okay. Alright, I've lost you twice already and I'm definitely not planning on losing you again. But I can't forget what happened but I'm willing to forgive. I understand now, you were confused. You've lost the person you truly loved not that long ago and Nate he gave you that piece of hope that there could be some Maya still in you life again. So I understand. How about we try again, pick up some takeaway on the way back to mine and we can watch movie, do it right this time yeah?" Paige asked Emily.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Emily replied.


End file.
